falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Astors
"The 'ivory tower' they talk about the rich living in? I think that's it." -Wastelander upon seeing the Astor Building History The Astor Building was a state-of-the-art high-rise built in 2030 on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, New York. Marketed towards the wealthy and affluent, the condos in the thirty-story tower quickly filled up. The Great War would spark up some 47 years later, and Manhattan would be devastated by nuclear annihilation, like the rest of the United States. While the rest of Manhattan was reduced to rubble, by pure luck and circumstance, the Astor Building survived relatively unscathed, with minimal damage. Because the majority of the residents of the building were rich, many took refuge in Vaults and other safe houses that their wealth gave them access to. A surprising number of residents, however, remained in the building when catastrophe struck, either not heeding the warnings of impending doom or confident in the ability of their government to protect them from harm. Regardless, in the aftermath of the Great War, they used this wealth to protect and insulate themselves from the collapse of society around them- hired security protected them from the masses of refugees that lost everything and were turning increasingly violent; hired physicians and nurses kept the effects of radiation and other sicknesses going around to a minimum; hired engineers provided the building with electricity, pure water, and other amenities. By the turn of the 22nd Century, when the dust began clearing, the Astors, as they were known as, were living lives of relative luxury. While not afforded the same luxuries they were during Pre-War times, the people of the Astor Building had a quality of life infinitely better than the average wastelander. Intermingling over the years, the people of the Astor Building became a homogenized group, rather than strangers living in separate condos in an apartment building. Despite having one of the few permanent settlements in the area, the Astors have kept their footprint in the Post-War world to a minimum. Truly, they want as little to do with the world as possible, preferring to live in their own little world within the Astor Building. The current leader of the group, Paul Adams, has done little to change that tradition. Though he and his predecessor have had to deal with an increase in raider attacks over the past few decades, there is little indication that the Astors will begin taking an interest in the world around them. Membership In order to become an Astor, one must be born to parents living in the Astor building. Because The Astors are an insular group, trying to interact with the rest of the world as little as possible, membership only comes from within. Most members of the tribe do not interact with outsiders at all, instead leaving that to the security and medical personnel. In very rare cases, outsiders that are contracted to perform services are given membership into the group and are given an apartment within the Astor Building. Such occurrences are extremely rare, and only occur when an outsider performs a service that goes above and beyond, and is integral to the survival of the group as a whole. Activities & Interests The Astors want nothing more to be left alone, in most cases. They are content to live their lives in relative luxury in the Astor Building without interference from the outside world. Relationships The Astors do their best to insulate themselves from the rest of Post-War society. Their hereditary wealth and status, along with the condition of the Astor Building, has made them targets for all kinds of groups over the years. Because of the condition of most of the rest of Manhattan, these threats have primarily been limited to roaming groups of raiders and wastelanders, all of which can be dealt with relevantly easily. Because of their relative proximity to Queens and The Bronx, the Astors have encountered trouble from those two boroughs. Groups fleeing the expansion of the Principality of Queensland in the 2200s and beyond have periodically crossed the East River and come upon the Astor Building. Regardless their intent, those wastelanders have been turned away, peacefully or violently if necessary. Floats full of drugs and other unsavory goods from Flushtown and the National Pleasure League are navigated down the East River and sometimes come ashore near the building as well. When these floats are retrieved, the Astor Building naturally attracts attention. Perhaps no group has harassed the Astors more often than Bob’s Wreckers, the raider gang from the East Bronx. Sensing the wealth and believing the inhabitants of the building to be easy targets, the raiders have launched more than one assault on the Astors over the years. Category:New York Category:Tribals Category:Groups